DW's Rebellion
by Lil Waterbird
Summary: Hi, this an Arthur story in DW's POV. It's also my first story on fanfiction.net. Flames will be ignored, but contrustive critism is welcome. Please read and reveiw!


DW's Rebellion  
Author's note: This is my first real story for FF.net. I understand if some people hate it, but don't tell me to "never write again." Cause I will for any real fans. Not gonna stop someone else's happiness for flamers.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of "Arthur" all belong to Marc Brown and PBS. I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
DW Read walked out the doors of her class. She was 16 now and life had taken a turn for the worst. Her friendship with Emily had been torn apart three years ago thanks to the ever-popular Lisa. Now she was alone, completely alone. Her brother still thought of her as an unintelligent nuisance, and she had tried many times to make peace with his friends. Francine, Brain, and Buster were the only ones that were ever really nice to her, and even they had ignored her lately. Her parents were different too, always focusing on Arthur and his events. She had done many things to get their attention, but she could never measure up to him. He was the prefect son, the star in their eyes.  
DW growled, scaring a nearby freshmen away. "Stupid favoritism, stupid Arthur.." She opened her locker and sorted her bookbag, filling it with homework and her agenda. She turned and sauntered down the hall to the doors, her timberlands clanking. Her eyes had deepened to a dark-brown, but her hair had stayed the same shade of hazel. She was mature, cunning, intelligent, and courageous. Yet everyone seemed to dislike her, and she could never understand why. DW was knocked out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone and fell over. She shook her head and looked up. A poodle-person with purple fur and black clothes stood up. "Sorry, I should have payed attention to where I was going-"  
DW shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, it's my fault." She stood and shook the girls hand. "I'm DW."  
The girl raised her eyebrows. "Oh, Arthur's sister. I'm Fern."  
DW frowned, she was only ever known because Arthur was her brother. She continued to walk, Fern beside her. "Shouldn't you be talking to Arthur? He should be pulling you away from me right now.." Fern laughed lightly.  
"I'm not really Arthur's friend, just an acquaitence. Like Muffy is more tolerated than accepted." Fern nodded to a tree where Arthur and the gang were sitting, when Muffy said something Arthur's shoes being tacky. Fern turned back to DW. "That's why I never hang out with them much, they all have something to judge. How about we be friends? You're the first person I've ever really opened up to this whole year." DW stammered, someone was her friend! Someone older and cooler!  
"Yeah, sure!"  
"Great, ask your parents if you can come by my house, and then we can go to the DeepK!"  
"Cool!...What's the DeepK?"  
Fern's eyes widened. "You don't know about the DeepK?! It's the single best place to hangout and dance! Do you have any club clothes?" DW thought about her wardrobe and shook her head. "I don't have any nightclub-type clothes. I have certain accessories that may work though."  
"Well then, come earlier and we can go shopping for your outfit! Arthur should tell you where my house is, we had a project together once. Well, see ya!" Fern turned and walked around a corner. DW made a mental note to remember this street, then continued on her way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Once DW had made it home, she went straight upstairs. The room looked much different. Kate was 13 and in middle school with the same tastes as DW. There were dark green curtains pulled infront of the windows and mauve paint along the wall. There were two purple inflatable chairs in a corner, two beds at either side of the room with black silk sheets and a desk in the center of the room. DW tossed her bag onto the desk, then went and picked up a box from the desk, dumping out it's contents. There were necklaces, a small black collar, and two dark gray leather straps. She grinned and tied the leather straps onto her wrists, then stood and went to face her parents.   
After DW explained where she would go and who she would go with, her parents blinked and stared at her. Finally her father spoke up. "You want to go shopping and to some club with Fern Walters? Isn't that one of Arthur's friends?"  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"  
"We told you not to bother Arthur and his fri-!"  
"Dad! She invited me! I didn't bother anyone! Why don't you think I can have my own friends?!"  
Her parents were speechless, her mom shook her head. "We don't think that, DW. Arthur says...Well, we're sorry if he keeps judging you, DW..How about you go to the Lair until 10, then call and come home."  
DW perked up at this and hugged her parents. "Oh my gosh, thank you, THANK YOU!!" She turned and almost ran over Pal as she went to her room.  
  
  
To be continued..  
A/N: so, how was it? Tacky, I know, but please be tolerant. ^-^; Update will come soon.. 


End file.
